Spikerock
' ' Spikerock is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is an upgrade to Spikeweed in the first game and is the seventh plant in the Pirate Seas in the second game. It has double the power of a normal Spikeweed and can take multiple smashes of damage. It is a passive attacking plant, dealing high damage to any zombie that walks on it. It usually deals five attacks to every normal speed zombie that passes unimpeded over it (exceptions include zombies that come in a group, when one zombie gets on just after the Spikerock fires). Since the Spikerock attacks from below, it bypasses shields. Spikerocks will pop tires, up to a different number of vehicles before dying in different games, with one of its large spikes breaking off with every one-third of health. When a Gargantuar attacks it, it will have the same effect as when vehicles roll over it, hurting the Gargantuar. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Cost: 125 Recharge: Very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Special: can't be eaten by the zombies Weakness: can take three hits from rolling zombies Being the most metal plant, Spikerock has decided to hold his ultimate metal plant concert at Madison Rock Garden. Tickets have been sold out for many harvests. Sun cost: 250 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it temporarily fills the row with other spikes poking up from the ground and pulls zombies to where the Spikerock is. This does 72 normal damage shots over 4.5 seconds. Like the Spikeweed, the secondary spikes can destroy rolling objects and damage zombies being pulled towards the Spikerock. When in effect, if the Spikerock is in a minecart, the minecart cannot be moved. Strategies General Using slowing plants like Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Sap-fling can provide a great damage increase to ones Spikerocks, because zombies will be walking over them for twice the amount of time. Kernel-pult can also be a good option because of its stun. Planting defensive plants behind Spikrock is another good idea, as zombies will stop to eat the defensive plant while taking damage from the Spikerock. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikerock is uniquely capable of withstanding multiple strikes from Gargantuars. This considerably slows Gargantuars and allows extra time for your other defenses to attack, since, unlike other zombies, Gargantuars will stop to destroy Spikerocks. Spikerock can also damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Ladder Zombies without destroying their shield first. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game As it can pop multiple tires, Spikerock is an incredibly useful plant to use in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It is a good idea to plant a column of Spikeweeds at the edge of the ice to deal with Zombonis, but they should be upgraded to Spikerocks as soon as possible. To deal with the Zombie Bobsled Teams, there should be an additional Spikeweed behind the Spikerock (as the zombies can only take one normal damage shot after passing over the Spikerock, although when first setting up it is best to plant three). Survival Mode Though useful on the early waves, Spikerock is not recommended for Survival: Endless due to overlapping Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, and assorted Gargantuars. Often, a Spikerock may be killed shortly after it was placed down. However, Spikerock is ideal for any normal Survival Mode level, easy or hard. The ability to kill multiple Zombonis, that if left alone, will crush your setup, is a superb one by any fact. It can also save your offensive plants some time, as one Spikerock can kill a regular zombie without help. Many strategies use Spikerocks planted on the back most column in Survival: Endless to kill Digger Zombies. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Spikerocks are a great way to stop zombie horde as peashooting plants alone are only capable of dealing with zombies that are in the front lines. This, along with the Winter Melon or Melon-pult, Coconut Cannon, and Tall-nut or Wall-nut can immediately hold off massive zombie incursions, especially in Dead Man's Booty because it will stop Imp Cannons from detonating. However, it is not advised to bring it when Gargantuar Pirates or Barrel Roller Zombies come into greater concentrations. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Spikerock is a good choice against Punk Zombies Glitter Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, and Boombox Zombies, since they all have low health and can get whittled down by Spikerock quite easily, but beware of Arcade Zombies and Hair Metal Gargantuar. In Endless Zones, Spikerock is a good way to deal with Imps thrown from Gargantuars. One can place Spikerocks in the third column, and when a Gargantuar throws his Imp, they'll land on the Spikerocks, only to take damage and get defeated. Spikerocks can also be used to hold off hordes of early zombies while ones sun production is being built up. In Big Bad Butte, the player can use Spikerocks to stall Wild West Gargantuars by placing them in minecarts through the use of dragging up or down. Also, it serves as a temporary block-off against Zombie Chickens (although this may have to require manipulating more than one minecart). It is not advised to use Spikerocks against Troglobites, Arcade Zombies and Excavator Zombies, as the former can instantly kill it by pushing ice blocks or arcade machines onto its square, and the latter will shovel it up without stepping on it. Spikerock is very useful for levels where you have to not let zombies trample the flowers, as planting them on the flowers will make it less likely for zombies to trample the flowers. The same thing occurs with Spikeweed, Celery Stalker, and Cactus. Trivia General *Somehow, it, Spikeweed, and Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies 2 damage helmets from headwear zombies, despite them logically hurting their feet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Bungee Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, Gargantuars, and Giga-gargantuars are the only zombies capable of damaging or killing Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. **Of these, only Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, Bungee Zombies, and Jalapeno Zombies are capable of destroying a Spikerock in one attack. *When it is planted in one of the two bottom right squares, it will be higher up than other Spikerocks. This is so the player can see them over the level progress bar. *It is the most durable plant in the game, because it can withstand nine Gargantuar's smashes and nine tire pops of the Zomboni and Catapult Zombie. Despite its resilience, it still only takes take one Jack-in-the-Box Zombie or Jalapeno Zombie explosion or Bungee Zombie grab to destroy a healthy Spikerock. **Jalapeno Zombie cannot destroy something biologically rock, as its melting point would be massive and take temperatures vastly beyond the output of a Jalapeno Zombie, and the fact that rock is not flammable makes the very brief blast of the Jalapeno Zombie seem even less able to destroy or melt rock. *It can still harm Bungee Zombies, despite them being an airborne zombie. *It is one of four plants that have names which do not involve plants, with the others being the Grave Buster, the Gold Magnet, and the Chomper. *It is one of only two plants that change appearance but cannot be healed with Wall-nut First Aid, the other being Garlic. *It and Squash are the only plants that can survive Gargantuar smashes and a vehicle running over it. *It is the only upgrade plant that cannot be eaten. *On the iOS and Android versions, it does not visually degrade, making it harder to tell if a Spikerock is weak or not. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, and Flower Pot are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Lily Pad. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cattail, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Flower Pot. *The Almanac entry of Cob Cannon, Garlic, and Spikerock are the only ones where real world places are mentioned (Harvard, New York, the Uni Brüssel, and Europe). *Despite being an upgrade to Spikeweed, it is not an actual plant, as rocks are not living organisms. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It deals 1.9 damage for each attack (twice that of Spikeweed). *Its Almanac entry says its body is made of metal, even though it is called the Spike'rock'. Plus, its health has changed from nine times being rolled over and/or smashed by a Gargantuar to three times being rolled over and/or Gargantuar smashes. This is actually ironic because metal is normally more resistant than rocks (nine times). *It makes a different sound when stepped on by a zombie. The sound is similar to air being leaked out of a bag. *Before the 2.7 update, exiting and entering a level would allow all Spikerocks on screen to become almost indestructible and be able take repetitive smashes from Gargantuars. *Strangely, it cannot pop Imp Cannon's wheels or Shield Zombie's treads. **This is most likely due to the fact that their wheels/treads are made of metal, not rubber like most tires. *Unlike Spikeweed, its costume disappears when it hurts a zombie normally. However, this was fixed in the 4.6 update. *It can now be planted on Lily Pads. **However, if the player plants it on a Lily Pad and the water comes in, the zombies are going to eat the Lily Pad, ignoring the Spikerock, making the player lose 275 sun. *It, Spikeweed, Kernel-pult, Magnet-shroom and Shrinking Violet are the only plants that can instantly kill some zombies but only damage others. *It can instantly destroy pianos, despite the fact that they do not have any visible wheels. This also happens to Spikeweed and Cactus. *Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave can instantly kill it, regardless of its current degrade level. *Using Plant Food on it will not replenish its spikes. *It is voiced by Taz the Dog according to the credits. *If it is planted on a lawn tile where the flowers are located in a level whose main objective is to not let the zombies trample the flowers and a zombie steps on that tile, the level will continue as the zombie will simply pass the tile and not directly trample the flowers underneath the Spikerock that was planted on that tile. But if the flowers are in the middle of two columns, the zombie can trample them and make the player lose the level. **The same thing happens with Spikeweed, Cactus, and Celery Stalker. *It, along with Nightshade, are the only two plants that cannot be repaired with Wall-nut First Aid, despite visually degrading. Specific to the Chinese version *Its costume will affect its Plant Food by making the duration of the Spikerock bringing zombies to it longer, and when the zombies are pulled to the Spikerock, it will make the zombies dizzy and confused and eat their allies, similar to Hypno-shroom and Spikeweed's Chinese costume effect. *It cannot be healed by Heavenly Peach. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Upgrades Category:Upgrade plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants